1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger module, in which at least a first heat exchanger and a second heat exchanger are integrated with each other through brackets, and can be effectively applied to a cooling module in which a radiator for a vehicle and an external heat exchanger of an air conditioner for a vehicle are integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a radiator and a condenser are integrated by inserts (side plates) or fins, etc., and mounting brackets for mounting the same to a vehicle are secured to header tank portions (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-142084, for example).
Before making the radiator and the condenser integral with each other, the radiator and the condenser must be manufactured separately, because the specifications thereof are quite different.
In this regard, according to a prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-142084, a cooling module in which a radiator has already been integrated with a condenser is mounted in a vehicle through brackets. Thus, it is difficult to apply the prior art to the cooling module in which both of the heat exchangers, i.e., the radiator and the condenser, are integrated with each other after they are manufactured separately.